fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
A to była wina wina!
Chris: Ostatnio na Zamku Totalnej Porażki mieliśmy małą wojnę. Zawodnicy, podzieleni na dwie drużyny, mieli za zadanie zbudować fortece, gdzie umieszczą skarb, który mają chronić przed atakiem wroga. I tu silniejsze okazały się dziewczyny, czyli Bridgette i szalona Izzy! (na boku - cóż za ironia!) Nasz program opuścić musiał Trent. Kto dostanie się do finałowej dwójki? Czy moja szczecina w porządku? Oglądacie Zamek... Totalnej... PORAŻKI!!! (Intro) W wychodku Izzy: Hahahahah, jeszcze nigdy nie dostałam się do finałowej dwójki, dzisiaj mam okazję! Ale będzie zabawa, hahahah! Na stołówce Chirs: Witajcie najlepsi z najlepszych! Dzisiaj przekonamy się, kto tak naprawdę zasługuje na to, by dostać się do finałowej dwójki! Będzie to Bridgette i Geoff, czy też Izzy i Geoff, a może Izzy i Bridgette? W skrócie: bez sensu jest robić dziś eliminacje, czy nagrodę w postaci nietykalności. Dlatego dziś ten, kto przegra zadanie będzie musiał się udać na Wzgórze Wstydu i straci na zawsze szansę zdobycia 1.000.000$. Gracie o wszystko albo nic, wygraną albo przegraną... czyli spotykamy się za 10 minut przed zamkiem. Bridgette:(grzebie widelcem w jedzeniu) Super, już niedługo zjem normalny posiłek...! (Chef groźnie się na nią spojrzał) to była ironia, no bo wiesz, te posiłki co jadam w domu są niczym w porównaniu do twoich, Chefie! hehehe! W wychodku Bridgette: Ciekawe, tak swoją drogą, jak smakuje "normalne" jedzenie? Geoff: No ja cię nie mogę! Dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że jestem ostatnim facetem w programie. ALE CZADOOOWO! Przed zamkiem Chris: Strasznie was mało, ludzie! No dobra, zadanie jest takie... a zresztą, chodźcie za mną! W winiarni Chris: Dzisiejsze zadanie jest takie. Będziecie pić wino z tych oto beczek. (wskazuje na beczki) Musicie wypić CONAJMNIEJ jedną szklankę na 10 minut. Ten, kto się najdłużej utrzyma na nogach - przechodzi do FINAŁU! Za to dwie następne osoby będą walczyć w jeszcze jednym ekstremalnym wyzwaniu o ZWYCIĘSTWO!... Jakieś pytania? Bridgette: Przecież mamy dopiero po 16 lat! Nie możemy jeszcze pić alkoholu! Chris: Ale w Belgii byście mogli, hahahah! Zresztą mam piśmienne zgody waszych rodziców, jak i producentów na nakręcenie takiego odcinka. (wyciąga jakieś papiery) No chyba, że jesteś tchórzem i boisz się odrobiny wina, hę?? Bridgette: Nie, tylko chciałam wiedzieć czy to zgodne z prawem... Izzy: A co ty tam wiesz! Łamanie prawa to niezła zabawa, hahahahah! Chris: Świetnie! Ustawcie się na swoich miejscach. O, właśnie tak. Do picia... Gotowi... START! Bridgette: Pfu! To smakuje jak stare skarpetki! Chris: Właśnie tak smakuje dorosłość, moja droga, hahahah! Bridgette: W takim razie, ja nie chcę być dorosła... Geoff: Bridgette, nawet nie wiesz co tracisz! Przecież jak już będziesz dorosła, to będziesz mogła mieć prawko i... Bridgette: Dobra, nie gadaj tyle tylko pij! Izzy: To jest takie... pyszniuuutkie! (naraz wypiła dwie szklanki) ... Chris: ...I to właśnie była 6 szklanka! Geoff: ...Taak... (trochę zniesmaczony) Chris: Ej, ziom! Co z tobą?! Powinieneś być już "pod wpływem"! Czy ja o czymś nie wiem?...(podejrzliwie) Izzy: Ła... chiiik!... daj mu spo-spokój, Colin! Lepiej wypij... chiiik!... sobie trochę! (podtyka mu szklankę pod nos) Chris: (odsuwa szklankę) em... dzięki?... Izzy: Nie, to nie!... chiiik! (sama wypiła tę szklankę) hahahahahah! Bridgette: Chrisiuu, zróbmy coś... chiik!... niegrzecznego!;D (uwiesza się na nim) Chris: I to mi się podoba! (dziwne spojrzenie kamerzysty) a co? tobie by się nie podobało?! Może jesteś jakimś gejem, czy co? ~hahahah! Już zaczyna się tulić do Bridgette, kiedy na salę wbiega Risu. Odrzuca Bridgette na bok, która się przewraca i już nie wstaje. Sama Risu zaczyna dusić Chrisa. Risu: Ty...! Po tej całej "Margaret" wiedziałam, że nie można ci ufać, *BEEP* jeden! (i odrzuciła go na bok) Izzy: Hej, Riśka, dajże spokój!...chiiik!... w końcu nic dziwnego, że dał się... chiiik!... ponieść tak kształtnej blondyneczce!...chiiik! (podchodzi do Bridgette i gdzieś ją wlecze) leciał piesek przez pole!...chiiik!...pogubił dydole! hahahah! Geoff: Hej! Gdzie ciągniesz Bridgette? Co?! Izzy: (wróciła) Jak to... chiiik! Gdzie? T-Tam, gdzie... chiiik!...jej miejsce... chiik!... do zakładu pogrzebowego, hahahah! Geoff: CO?! Ale ona jeszcze ŻYJE! Izzy: Wiem, jak bardzo cier-... chiiik! ...pisz. Ale chyba nie chcemy... chiik! ...żeby te zwłoki tak się tu rozkładały, coo?! (przytula się do niego i styka się z nim nosem) ...jak chcesz to... chiiik! ....moge ukoić ten ból... chiiik! ...ale za 2 dyszki, hahahahah! JASNE?! Geoff: AAAAA! CHRIIIIS?! Ale Chrisa już tam nie było... W jakimś schowku na miotły Risu: Nie chciałam tego mówić Chris, ale... (pocałowała go namiętnie) żegnaj na zawsze, adios! Z nami koniec! Bon Vyoage, *BEEP*! Chris: Co? Ale gdzie? Co? Jak? Dlaczego?! .__. Risu: Bo taka mam ochotę, wiesz? (kopie Chrisa w "czuły punkt", a on tylko jęknął z bólu mówiąc: ej, to... bol-ało!) a to za Nielegalną Blondi, hahahah! (jest taki film, "Legalna Blondynka") Risu wyszła i zatrzasnęła drzwi. Chris kręcił i kręcił gałką, ale coś nie mógł sobie dać rady. Chris: Halo? Rissunia? Przepraszam, słyszysz?! ...Jest tam kto?! Prowadzący musi na stronę! Luuudzie! Jak zaraz ktoś mi nie otworzy, to wywalę was wszystkich bez żadnego powodu! ...proszę, otwórzcie, noo! ... Chris: W skrócie... KTO ZA TO WSZYSTKO ZAPŁACI?! Oddalenie kamery. Pół zamku rozwalone. Przegrani ekskortowani gdzieś w bryczkach. Heather: Hahaha, a to dobre! Chris wreszcie dostał za swoje! Leshawna: Ciekawe, co tam się mogło stać? Retrospekcja: ''Izzy: Skoro nie chcesz Explosivo, zginiesz razem z Explosivo! Iiiiiha!'' ''Geoff: Izzy, nieeeeeee!'' Wszystko dzieje się w zwolnionym tempie. Geoff powala Izzy na ziemię i... stykają się ustami. W tym momencie Geoff przez przypadek nacisnął przycisk... Chef: Eeee, Chris... (patrzy się znacząco na jego spodnie) Chris: Co?! ...o kurde! (szepty:zasłoń mnie, szybko!) ... Następnego dnia rankiem Bridgette: Geoff, musimy porozmawiać! (bierze go za rękę i gdzieś zaciąga) W wychodku Bridgette: Wybaczę mu, teraz jestem pewna, że tak trzeba! W końcu... on mnie uratował. Retrospekcja druga: Geoff znajduje Bridgette i zanosi ją gdzieś na rękach, w jakieś "bezpieczne miejsce". ''Bridgette: Geoff?...'' ''Geoff: Ciii, nic nie mów!'' ... Bridgette: Geoff, wybaczam ci! Geoff: Zaraz, co mi wybaczasz? Bridgette: Jak to co? To, że kręciłeś na boku z tą sabotażystką! Geoff: Co?! Bridgette: Sabotażystka równa się Risu, czyli "Panna Czyste Zło"...(pokazuje cudzysłów palcami) Geoff: Hejże! Nie, nie, nie, to wcale nie jest tak jak myślisz, ona... Bridgette: To ja ci tu daję ostatnią szansę, a ty ją odrzucasz?! Co się z tobą stało?... Geoff: Co się stało z tobą! Bridgette: Ugh! Skoro tak, to zapomnij! Zapomnij o mnie i o wszystkim, co nas łączyło, z nami KONIEC! Geoff: Dobra! Bridgette: Dobra! (odchodzi) W wychodku Geoff: Powiem szczerze, Risu wcale nie jest taka zła jak wszyscy myślą! Takie ocenianie ludzi po pozorach po prostu mnie wkurza! Skoro Bridgette nie potrafi zrozumieć uczuć drugiego człowieka, to nie powinniśmy się spotykać, co to to nie! Bridgette: Ugh! Ja tu mu daję szansę, a on co?! Jeszcze się ze mnie wyśmiewa, huh! Cały nasz związek to była jakaś "totalna porażka"... gr... Na stołówce Izzy: Tratatatatata-tatra! Idźcie w kąt, bo to ja wygram!... Ładny kawałek? (do Geoffa) Geoff: Em... taak?.. Izzy: Ha, tak myślałam! Kiedy już wygram te milion baxów to nagram swoje demo, hahahahah! Ale będzie fajowsko! Bridgette: Nie bądź tego taka pewna!... Izzy: No fakt, wszyscy u nas w rodzince śpiewają jak by im słoń na ucho nadepnął, hahahah! W wychodku Bridgette: Chyba zgodzę się z Gwen. Ta 'Explosivo' to jakaś szajbuska... Izzy: Hej, Geoffciu, wiesz co? Musimy pogadać! Ale spoko, nie zamierzam cię rzucić jak zużytą chusteczkę, co to, to nie! (spojrzała się znacząco na Bridgette, już miała wyjść z Geoffem, kiedy pojawił się Chris) Chris: Ludzie, zamek, za 5 minut, ogłoszenie wyników, to narka! ...nie przeszkadzam, hahaha. (...i poszedł) Izzy: To pogadamy później! Musze zjeść to pyszne żarełko, hahahah! W wychodku Bridgette: Kiedy oni tak wszyscy się śmieją... Mam wrażenie, że śmieją się ze mnie, eh... Przed połową zamku Chris: Dobra, nasze kamery zarejestrowały, że najdłużej na nogach utrzymał się... (napięcie) Chris: Geoff. Geoff: TAAK! WHOOOHOO! Ale ODJAZD! Chris: Ekhem... ... ...no tak, jej już tu nie ma! (przez chwilę posmutniał) Izzy: Nie no, Chris! Nie załamuj się tak, 'kolo'! Tego kwiatu pół światu, hahah! No na przykład taka Bridgette, ona też niedawno zerwała ze swoim chłopakiem, hahah! (i klępnęła go dosyć mocno w plecy) Bridgette: Co?! A ty skąd to wiesz?! Izzy: No przecież wystarczy na was spojrzeć, te smutne minki i ten płacz... (chwyciła Geoffa i Bridgette) Geoff: Jaki płacz?! Izzy: Ten w waszych sercach, głuptasie, hahahah! (teraz ich puściła) a teraz, DO RZECZY, COLIN! Chris: Em... Chris. Izzy: A no tak, zapomniałam, hahahah! ^^ Chris: Zatem o tym, kto przejdzie dalej zadecyduje... zadecyduje to... która z was, pierwsza, znajdzie taki oto pierścionek... (pokazuje rysunek)...w tej kupie gruzu. (pokazuje na zamek) Zaczynacie od kiedy powiedziałem pierścionek, aż do... em... aż do znalezienia pierścionka przez jedną z was. Do dzieła! Poszukiwania trwały już dobrych parę godzin... U Explosivo Izzy: Kurde, noo! >.< Kolejna skrzynia złota! (wywala ja obok innych, które znalazła) U Bridgette Bridgette: O, pająk... O, PAJĄK! AAAAAA! (zbliżenie na milimetrowego pajączka) Po paru dniach... Chris: Dobra, koniec tego dobrego! Już jutro powinniśmy zacząć kręcić nowy odcinek, a wy wciąż szukacie! Co z wami nie tak? Geoff: To co zrobimy? Chris: A bo ja wiem? hahahah! Ty coś wymyśl! Geoff: Ja? Chris: A widzisz tu kogo innego? (oddalenie kamery na kamerzystów i stażystów) um... no tak... Geoff: Czyli, że ja? (Chris wali się ręką w głowę) Chris: Tak, TY! No wymyśl coś, ziom! Geoff: To może... Zawody na jedzenie? Chris: Dobra! Chociaż to trochę tandetne, ale nie mamy czasu na PRAWDZIWE pomysły... dziewczęta! Na stołówce Chris: Zaczynacie za 3... 2... 1... TERAZ! Smacznego! Izzy: Hahahah, dzięki, Colin! (i je z prędkością światła) Chris: Chris jestem... Geoff: Bridgette, co z tobą?! Bridgette: Jakoś nie mam... apetytu... (po chwili ciszy) Geoff, ja... Chris: KONIEC CZASU! Popatrzmy na wasze talerze... (patrzy na talerz Izzy) ło, ale on czysty! Kiedy ty to zrobiłaś? *.- (patrzy na talerz Bridgette) Tylko tyle? ..no cóż... jak myślisz, Geoff, kto wygrał? Geoff:(nie słucha Chrisa) Nie, Bridgette, to... Chris: "Nie Bridgette"? Czyli, że Izzy? Tak? No to mamy już oboje finalistów! (podnosi rękę Geoffa i Izzy) a są nimi Geoff i Explosivo! Miło było Bridgette, żegnaaaj! Geoff: Co? Ale... Nie! Bridgette: Przepraszam za wszystko, Izzy, Geoff... Fajny był ten sezon. (popłakała się) Żegnajcie! (pobiegła i wskoczyła do bryczki) Geoff: Bridgette, stóóóóóój! (Geoff udaje zwolnione tempo) Izzy: Whoaaa, zwolnione tempo. CZAD! Stóóóój! (naśladuje Geoffa) Chris: Ludzie. Załamujecie mnie! ...ale w sumie to fajne. Stóóóój! (naśladuje Geoffa) Chef: Ekhem, Chris... Chris: No nie, na śmierć zapomniałem! ...hehehehe (zakłopotany) nie kręćcie tego, no! Nie macie lepszych rzeczy do roboty?! Koniec odcinka, KONIEC!!! W wychodku Chris: Otrzymaliśmy list od jednego z fanów. "Hej, coś mi tu nie gra! Dlaczego Geoff nie latał jak na haju?". To jest dobre pytanie, eee... Joey71? Tak, Joey71. I tu was zaskoczę! Czy wy naprawdę myśleliście, że rodzice naszych uczestników wyraziliby na cokolwiek zgodę? NIE! Nikt nie wyraził zgody na alkohol. Ekhm, no cóż... To był najzwyklejszy w świecie sok porzeczkowy, hahahah! Tylko doprawiony trochę grzybkami halucynogennymi. Chyba akurat do beczułki Geoffa Chef zapomniał ich dodać, hahahah. A może wcale nie zapomniał? (puszcza oczko) Kategoria:Odcinki Zamku Totalnej Porażki